<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solstice by horrorsilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124094">Solstice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk'>horrorsilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been sent by the Republic to gather intelligence on a far planet, Miiri is escorted, however briefly, by Wolffe and the Wolfpack. And now that she's on Wolffe's turf, everything is different, though of course she's not going to complain.</p><p>For Kinktober 2020 prompt: deepthroating</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solstice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hold on tight, my lady." Wolffe's voice always sounded funny to her when he wore his helmet, but Miiri wasn't really in a place to tease him. Here, on General Plo Koon's ship, prepping to hurtle through hyperspace, Wolffe called the shots. And damn if he didn't know it. Not that he was anything but professional, but Miiri knew that half the time he was smirking at her underneath that helmet, smug in the knowledge that she had to do what he said here.</p><p>She placed her hands firmly on the armrests of her seat, feeling the slightest jolt in her belly as the ship launched into hyperspace. After the initial jump had passed, though, it was smooth flying, and it wouldn't be long before they made it. Miiri was both excited and anxious for the job; she hadn't done anything intelligence related in a very long time, so getting a chance to slip back into the fray was a good way for her to employ her particular talents again, but at the same time she didn't like the idea of being so far away from any Republic systems for so long. At least Wolffe and the rest of the Wolfpack would be working with her behind the scenes.</p><p>"A lot on your mind, eh?" Boost asked, sitting down next to her. "Can't say I blame you. There's a lot riding on this, but you're going to do fine. And we've got your back."</p><p>"The commander more than anyone else," Sinker muttered, and while Miiri laughed, Wolffe audibly sighed, and she could tell he was rolling his eyes even though she couldn't see his face. </p><p>"That's enough, boys. Why don't you make sure that we're ready for departure," he said, and they both excused themselves. When they were gone and it was only the two of them, Wolffe held out a hand for her, which of course she took without hesitation, giving it a squeeze. "Sinker was right, though, you know I've got your back, doll." </p><p>"Thank you, Wolffe," she said quietly. Without warning, he tugged on her hand, pulling her up to her feet and up to his chest. Her free hand pressed against his chest piece to brace herself, eyes wide as she gave a breathless laugh. "What's gotten into you?" </p><p>"I don't know when we're going to be alone again, Miiri. So, as long as you're up for it, I want to make the most of it."</p><p>Her face felt like it might catch fire, but she still nodded. "Do you even have to ask?" she purred. </p><p>"Maybe not, but I'm always going to." Wolffe made sure no one was coming their way before pressing a button on the keypad to secure the door, lifting his helmet from his head to look her in the eyes. "We have some time before anyone comes along, so I don't know that we'll be able to do <em>everything </em>I'd like, but something is better than nothing."</p><p>"Oh, I'll say," Miiri crooned, giving his chest piece a playful poke before sliding her hands over its smooth surface as she sank to her knees. "And I like your something the most, commander." She winked as her deft fingers swiftly unfastened his belt and removed his codpiece, setting it carefully aside before freeing his cock. Above her Wolffe growled appreciatively, gloved fingers combing through her hair.</p><p>She kissed up the side of his shaft and down the other before taking the tip into her mouth, tongue rolling against the heated flesh. Wolffe's fingers in her hair tightened, and the needy sounds he made only spurred her on. Taking in a deep breath, she relaxed her throat and pressed forward until her nose hit his abdomen. </p><p>"Oh fuck," he grunted, both hands in her hair now, and she could tell by the taste of precum that flooded her mouth that he was fighting the urge to cant his hips. "Fuck that's nice."</p><p>Miiri hummed around his length, backing off to catch her breath before repeating the motion. This time, though, when she felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, she inhaled through her nose and swallowed. With another strangled sound from Wolffe and a soft pop in her throat, he slipped all the way in. Miiri put her hands on his thighs and bobbed her head, tears stinging her eyes as she let him fuck her throat. Either unable to hold back any longer or realizing her eagerness to swallow him this way, Wolffe began to roll his hips, cock sliding in and out, and he continued to grunt soft curses under her breath, though the words were broken up intermittently by her name.</p><p>Fighting the urge to gag, Miiri just focused on breathing and keeping her throat relaxed for him, and after several moments he pulled his cock out of her mouth, the tip of it resting against her swollen lips as she gasped for air.</p><p>"Fuck, that was good. I just...as much as I wouldn't mind cumming down your throat, there are other places I'd rather pay attention to first."</p><p>Gently he helped her stand, kissing her with the hunger of a starving beast, and then turned her around to face the wall. Miiri put her hands against the surface, bending at the waist as he guided her to a more comfortable and sturdy angle before hiking up her skirts. As per usual, she wore nothing beneath the folds of fabric, and Wolffe growled at the sight of her, already bare for him. Not wasting any time, he lined his spit-slick cock up to her slit and pushed in. Both groaned in appreciation, and he fucked into her, each thrust punctuated by a snarled curse.</p><p>Miiri reached down to touch herself, fingers circling her clit, and Wolffe grabbed her hips with enough force to bruise. But she didn't mind in the slightest; she always bore the marks from their coupling with pride, even if no one would ever see them. When he bent to plant a kiss between her shoulder blades, though, that was when she broke, crying out his name so loud that he had to clap a hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds. But he came moments later, her pulsing walls squeezing every last drop of cum out of his twitching cock. </p><p>Panting, they both sank to the floor, Wolffe tucking himself away with shaking hands while Miiri crossed her legs, wanting to keep his release inside of her for as long as she could. Thankfully, they both regained their composure before Boost, Sinker, and Comet made it back, the door hissing open moments after Miiri had taken her earlier seat and Wolffe had put his missing pieces of armor back on. </p><p>"Everything's ready, commander," Comet said, "and we'll be arriving shortly."</p><p>"Good. Sooner we get there, the sooner we get this over with," Sinker sighed.</p><p>"Truer words could never be spoken," Miiri agreed, giving Wolffe a wink.</p><p>Even though his helmet was back in place, she knew he winked back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>